


Medusa

by Linorien



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [16]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorien/pseuds/Linorien
Summary: Prompt: [Character] is always wearing tinted glasses, even inside. It's very mysterious. Turns out they have a Medusa-style curse (family gene?) And their gaze can turn people to stone.





	Medusa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SolarMorrigan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/gifts).



> I went the family gene route. Kinda like the vague feeling of this by itself, but I feel like there's something more I could do with it. So I guess enjoy it as is and stay tuned.

There were many rumours concerning M’s choice of sunglasses. They were more stylish than the rest of her clothes. They were a bright green with a pointed rim in contrast to her snowy white, crisp jacket. The austere look of her entire ensemble was in stark contrast to the shimmering green. It was suitably disconcerting. 

The agents assumed she had a scar or some other disfigurement that she covered up and glasses were less conspicuous than an eyepatch. She kept them on inside so as to not horrify the younger agents.

The secretary pool figured that was a remnant from when she was younger and a stylish rebel. But bureaucracy required a certain uniform of blandness; the glasses were her quiet way of rebelling. Certainly they thought it was stylish. Loelia started wearing bright purple frames after she saw M’s. 

Accounting was positive that she is actually a demon and the sunglasses hid literal fire eyes. 

Q branch didn’t think anything of it. Rachel wore flower crowns everyday and Erva had a different pirate hat for every day of the week. So what if she liked sunglasses?

Members of Parliament have other whispers. They say she shoots laser from her sunglasses and the dark lenses protect her own eyes. There has to be some reason why MI6’s budget is so big. And why some powerful members where flat out terrified of the woman and wouldn’t say why.

Moneypenny was the only one who actually asked why she wore them. 

M sized her up for a moment, but really it wasn’t a long assessment. Her evaluation had only been confirmed with that question. “Family curse,” she says off hand. She’s seated in her desk chair, framed by black marble statues of people who looked vaguely familiar. “Medusa is my ancestor.”

Eve’s eyes widen and her gaze flickered to the statues. One did look an awful lot like the Minister of Defense who had gone missing a week before the new budget was released. 

“I trust you can keep a secret.”


End file.
